


Comforting You

by 1lovemarklee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lovemarklee/pseuds/1lovemarklee
Summary: Anon Request on Tumblr:Hi! I was wondering if you could write Johnny or Yuta comforting a crying s/o who is going through an episode of depression





	Comforting You

Every day seemed to be getting worse. You had called into work multiple times and told them you were sick. You didn’t even have the energy to leave your bed to use the bathroom or answer your phone. It had been ringing every couple of hours and you knew it was Johnny. He was practicing and wasn’t home much anymore. He usually stayed at the dorms lately because he didn’t want to bother you when he came home late. It upset you that he wasn’t home anymore, you hadn’t seen him face to face in weeks.

This particular depressive episode had started when Johnny started staying later at work. You were alone more often and had more time to dwell on those unwanted thoughts. Nothing made the thoughts go away, at first keeping yourself busy with work kept your mind busy but now it became harder to keep your mind at ease. You hadn’t showered in weeks and you couldn’t even remember when the last time you had a proper meal. There were tissues on your nightstand and on the floor, from all the crying you had done. You wanted to talk to Johnny and explain everything to him, but the words wouldn’t come out. You didn’t know how to phrase what was going on in your head.

Your phone was ringing more than usual, instead of once every hour, it seemed to be once every minute. You let it ring for a bit more to see if whoever it was would stop, but it didn’t. When you finally gathered the energy to reach your phone, you saw multiple texts and calls from Johnny and a scattered few texts from other members, asking if you were ok. You guessed Johnny had told them you weren’t answering his calls. From Johnny, the texts read,

“Hey babe, I’ll be late today, I’ll just stay at the dorms again. Love you xo”

“Babe why aren’t you answering? Don’t be mad please x”

“Babe, I’m worried, are you upset at me?”

“Why won’t you answer my calls? Why did your boss call me to say you didn’t show up to work and won’t answer your phone. Why didn’t you go to work?”

“Please answer me”

He kept texting you, you felt bad for not answering him but you really did not have the energy to talk to anymore. At that moment, your phone rang with another call from him. You debated answering it because you felt bad, but instead, you turned it off and rolled the opposite way in bed. After a couple minutes of your muffled sobs filling the room, you heard your front door open. You were worried someone had broken in, but that didn’t spark enough panic for you to remove yourself from the cocoon of blankets you had formed around yourself. The door to your bedroom was pushed open and you tried to remain as still as possible, so the intruder wouldn’t bother you, but then you head a soft voice.

“Babe?” you knew it why he was here, but you were hoping he wouldn’t notice you were crying. Maybe if you pretended to be asleep he wouldn’t try and get you to explain.

“Babe I know you’re awake.” The bed dipped on the side of the bed, indicating Johnny had sat down behind you. You let out a shaky breath, trying to stop the steady stream of tears.

“Is it bad again? Please look at me. You don’t have to explain, I understand.” You were so happy to hear those words from him, you rolled over to look at him, despite your puffy eyes and red face, he murmured,

“Hey beautiful, I’ve missed you” he leaned down to kiss your forehead. He pulled your blanket burrito closer to him and cuddled you into his chest, caressing your hair. You began to let out loud sobs, still unsure as to why you were crying. Johnny didn’t question it, he just held you as you cried, understanding that depression was something that you couldn’t explain to anyone.

“I’m here baby, I’m not going anywhere. I love you”


End file.
